Darkrai's Realm
by Pokemon Ranger-Trainer
Summary: Mystery Dungeon. Darkrai has kidnapped Oshawott and Eevee. On top of that, he has taken them to his "ideal" world. Will someone help them out? Will the young couple's love prevail over the forces of darkness? Can they get back to their own world? The cover is the same as Oshawott's Love Interest because this is the sequel. Rated T just to be on the safe side.
1. Black Hole

**I do not own Pokémon. I do own two OC's, Thomas and Hannah, along with the area of Mountain Pass Town. This is a Mystery Dungeon story and also the sequel to Oshawott's Love Interest. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Black Hole**

This is the tale of two young lovers, an Oshawott and an Eevee. Eevee had been kidnapped a while ago, and Oshawott put everything—including his own Exploration Team—to save her. Oshawott was the leader of Team Poké Friends, which consisted of himself, Tepig, Snivy, and Pidove. They, along with Eevee and a few others were apprentices at the Poké Pals Guild in Mountain Pass Town.

It was a cool, breezy morning in Mountain Pass Town. A small portal opened up in front of the Poké Pals Guild. A Turtwig with glasses came out. His name was Thomas. He was followed by a female Starly with a silver necklace with a six-pointed star on it. Her name was Hannah. They were both humans (in their world anyways) who had the power to travel through dimensions. They were also members of Team Poké Pals. Piplup, the leader of the Poké Pals, came out to greet his friends. "Hey, guys. I heard about your huge victory in the Shadow War."

"Morning, Piplup," Thomas returned the greeting casually, as if the victory was no big deal. "Is there any news on Darkrai?"

"Not exactly. Although, we have found out the identities of more outlaws in his little circle of criminals," Piplup stated and guided them in.

There stood Chimchar, the one who had wanted to start Team Poké Pals long ago. Behind him were the Guild apprentices: Oshawott, Tepig, Snivy, Pidove, Eevee, Minccino, Pachirisu, Excadrill, Marill, Azurill, and Spoink.

"They look as raring to go as ever," Hannah smiled in approval.

"Yay! Hannah's back!" Pidove chirped with glee.

"Just don't flirt," Hannah told him flatly. Pidove nodded in confirmation that he would not be a flirty-bird.

"Hmm…" Thomas hummed. He was thinking. You see, he was an apprentice of Palkia, the deity of space, so he had the ability to sense spatial distortions. He was trying to find a space distortion as some sort of evidence of Darkrai being near.

There was a clunking noise outside. It was the Poké Pals Guild mailbox. Piplup waddled out to get the mail. When he came back in, he gave a letter to Chimchar to read out loud. Chimchar looked over the letter, and his face looked more surprised with every word he read. Then, he began reciting. "'Dear Poké Pals Guild, I have heard the reputations of not only your team, but also your apprentices when you went to Blizzard Island. To the north of Mountain Pass Town, several outlaws have been spotted. Many Exploration Teams are searching said area as your read this, but your assistance could increase our chances in catching Darkrai ten fold. Signed, Officer Magnezone'"

"This is huge!" Excadrill exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Spoink agreed.

"We should go!" Pachirisu squeaked urgently. She wanted to go and help catch Darkrai. Who didn't? Not only did Darkrai have a huge bounty on his head, but everyone of the Poké Pals Guild had a bone to pick with him after the torture he put Eevee through.

"Okay!" Piplup nodded. Piplup had a major bone to pick with Darkrai as well, as Darkrai tricked even deity Pokémon into thinking that the Poké Pals had to be eradicated. Not to mention the fact that is it because of Darkrai that Piplup became a Pokémon with no memory. He had attacked him and Grovyle while time travelling (note that fighting while crossing timelines is a very dangerous thing to do).

"We'll go. Everyone, get ready, and when we're ready to go, get outside so I can lock up the Guild," Chimchar ordered.

"RIGHT!" everyone nodded and went to their rooms. They all got ready and later went outside. Following that, the members of the Poké Pals Guild went north.

Team Poké Friends were standing before the entrance of Landslide Cave a matter of time later. A sweet, delightful voice filled Oshawott's navy blue ears from behind. "Oshawott!" Oshawott whirled around to find Eevee and her roommates, Minccino and Pachirisu.

"Eevee!" Oshawott hugged her. "I'm glad we met up! Now I don't have to worry that something may happen to you."

"Don't be so silly, silly! I'm a fighter, remember?" Eevee winked at him. Oshawott nodded. He remembered the torture she survived on Blizzard Island. When he had finally found her in the pit of Crevice Cave, she had been cut and scraped all over, her fur was a mess, she had been battered and bruised, and she had been even coughing up blood. But she survived.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to you again," Oshawott felt tears sting his eyes. Eevee snuggled up against him in reassurance. He hugged her neck and held her for about thirty seconds when Pidove spoke up.

"Drop the hug fest and let's go, go, GO!" Pidove shouted. They all entered the cave together. The seven of them were a formidable force. They made it to the bottom of the dungeon with ease, but then things became very interesting. At the bottom of the cave, they found Darkrai facing an ominous looking portal. The young group of seven hid behind some stalagmites and observed their unsuspecting adversary.

"What is that thing?" Minccino whispered. She was referring to the swirling portal.

"I have no idea," Tepig whispered to her.

"Excellent. Yes, excellent," Darkrai said, almost cackled. "My perfect world of darkness will fall upon this world. Until then, this place will be my sanctum." Then, he sensed that he was being watched. He turned around and faced the stalagmite. "Hello, little children." He fired a Dark Pulse attack and the stalagmite shattered.

"WAAAH!" the children screamed.

"You okay?" Oshawott asked Eevee.

"I'm fine," Eevee nodded.

"There are seven of us and only one of him! We have a chance!" Snivy pointed out and prepared for battle.

"I am not one to waste my time," Darkrai said coldly. The portal behind him began to suck up all the rubble that was once the stalagmite. "You little spies shall see things how they should be!"

"Hang on!" Minccino encouraged as she and Pachirisu grabbed another stalagmite. Pidove, Snivy, and Tepig grabbed another stalagmite as well. Oshawott simply hung onto Eevee with all his might.

_I won't lose her again!_ Oshawott thought to himself. He had to hang on.

"Oshawott, hang in there!" Snivy encouraged and used Vine Whip to reach out to him. She was a split second too late. The portal's suction intensified and Eevee and Oshawott were pulled in!

"WAAAAAH!" the young Pokémon couple screamed.

"NO!" Tepig, Minccino, Snivy, Pidove, and Pachirisu screamed.

"Farewell, kids," Darkrai said to them and went into the portal, cackling all the way. The portal then closed, and the remaining Pokémon were totally and utterly shocked.

The five remaining Pokémon came back to the Guild, and each one of them was sulking. Matters worsened when they saw Eevee's sisters, Vaporeon, Flareon, Espeon, and Glaceon, along with her brothers, Jolteon, Umbreon, and Leafeon. Vaporeon immediately noticed the absence of her little sister. "Where is Eevee?" she asked.

"W-well," Pachirisu sniffled, "you see…" Each Pokémon took a turn explaining what happened.

"N-no! Not Eevee!" Flareon was about to burst into tears. Vaporeon looked heartbroken. Umbreon started swearing. Jolteon's jaw had dropped. Glaceon and Espeon were wide eyed. Leafeon was trying to comfort Flareon.

"We'll get to the bottom of this. Don't worry," Piplup assured. "We'll get them back! And hopefully, we'll settle the score!"

"I have an idea," Chimchar spoke up. He turned to Thomas, "You should head to Spatial Rift and talk to Palkia." Then, he turned to Hannah, the apprentice of Dialga, "And you should head to the Hidden Land for the same reason. If anyone can help us, it's Palkia and/or Dialga."

"Right, but we'll need to find the right time to talk our leaves. I don't think Master Palkia would appreciate it if I showed up without calling first," Thomas joked dryly. He had a dry sense of humor that Hannah seemed to enjoy. "But seriously, we ought to wait this out for a short while. We don't know what Darkrai could do or what could provoke him to make a move."

"You always do have some kind of strategy when it comes to situations like this," Hannah pointed out.

"I try," Thomas shrugged with one of his forelegs.

Meanwhile, Oshawott and Eevee were sitting in some sort of prison cell. Oshawott was gently stroking Eevee's fluffy fur. She was whimpering. She was frightened. She asked her love, "Oshawott, where are we? When are we?"

"I don't know, Eevee," Oshawott shook his head. "I don't know, but I'll do everything in my power to protect you."

"Thank you," she thanked him softly. She looked up at him and kissed his nose, which caused him to blush. "I'll protect you, too. Something tells me we're on our own for a while, so we need to have each other's back."

"Eevee, you're absolutely right," Oshawott nodded and smiled. He was still blushing. They sat on the hard, gray, stone floor. She snuggled up against him and wrapped her tail around him. With one paw, he petted her tail, and with the other, he held her head protectively to his chest. He whispered in one of her long ears, "I just wanted to tell you that…I love you."

"I love you, too," Eevee whispered back and smiled. She really did love him. He risked everything he had to save her when she was kidnapped. _Everything._ Until he rescued her, she never knew another Pokémon cared about her so much.


	2. Jailbreak

**Chapter 2: Jailbreak**

Oshawott was petting Eevee in their jail cell. Many thoughts were coursing through his mind. Where were they? Where was Darkrai? Would they get back home? So many questions were floating around, and none of them were answerable at the time. So, Oshawott decided to start up a conversation. "Hey, Eevee, I know you're probably not thinking about this, but if you were to evolve, what would you want to evolve into?"

"I think I'd want to be a Flareon or a Vaporeon. My older sisters, Vaporeon and Flareon, are like idols to me. They're amazing role models. Before I joined Wigglytuff's Guild back in Treasure Town, I'd get scared at night, and Flareon would snuggle with me until I fell asleep. And Vaporeon always looked out for me. She was like a mother to me," Eevee explained.

"Wow. You know, I'm sure all seven of your older siblings are aching right now, wondering if you're okay," Oshawott said. He gave his love a look of determination. "I'll get you back to them!"

"If we can get out," Eevee pointed out rather glumly.

"Not to worry!" Oshawott assured and pulled out two Iron Thorns. "I'll pick the lock!" He went over to the bars of their cell and inserted the Iron Thorns in the keyhole. He began to twiddle one of them around while he held the other one in place. It took all of his concentration and several minutes. He had even begun to sweat, but at last the gate to their cell opened.

"You did it!" Eevee exclaimed. She was surprised, but overjoyed. Her tail wagged rapidly as proof. They ran out of the jail cell, but they didn't go unnoticed. As they ran, they were being pursued by Team AWD, and they were closing in fast. Eevee became both angry and frightful. Team AWD had been the ones to kill her parents and make her and her older siblings orphans. She wanted to avenge her parents, but she, even with Oshawott by her side, wouldn't have stood a chance. She wasn't paying attention and rammed right into Oshawott, who had stopped in his tracks.

In front of them was Team Skull. Koffing chortled and gave Eevee an eerie glare and matching smile, "Whoa-ho-ho! Some little girl likes Master Darkrai's hospitality!"

Eevee made a quiet whimpering sound, and Oshawott stood defiantly in front of her. He strongly and boldly said, "You crooks stay away from my Eevee!"

"Chaw-haw-haw! Or what, small fry?" Skuntank demanded mockingly.

"Or this!" a disembodied voice answered. The hall went dark. Then, when the lights came back on, Oshawott and Eevee watched Grovyle beat the crud out of team Skull singlehandedly. Dusknoir had done the same to Team AWD.

"Hello," Grovyle greeted. Celebi appeared beside him, and Dusknoir floated up to them. "You two sure look surprised."

"That's an understatement," Oshawott chuckled nervously.

"You see, we survived the changing of history and we three decided to form Team New Life," Dusknoir explained.

"What a cool name!" Eevee commented.

"Thanks," Celebi giggled.

"We're the ones who should thank you! You guys saved us!" Oshawott said to them. He and Eevee were very grateful.

"We'll save the thank-you time for later. Right now, we must hurry. Teams Skull and AWD surely won't remain unconscious for long," Dusknoir advised.

"And Darkrai probably sent backup to this spot," Grovyle added. He looked to Celebi, and she nodded at him. With her time travel powers, she teleported them a short distance away. They were not even out of the compound, but at least they were away from where the action was.

"If my calculations are correct, the exit is not far from here," Dusknoir reported.

"We've actually been working on this case for months," Celebi giggled and explained.

"Case?" Oshawott echoed.

"Yes. We've been laying low here to get as much information as we can while other Guilds and Exploration Teams fight Darkrai on the outside," Grovyle nodded.

"Well, what exactly is this place?" Eevee asked.

"This is a world of darkness. If the planet's paralysis had happened, this world is what it would look like. Darkrai, using all the variations of his dark power, created this place. It's almost like an underground world, and I use the term loosely. Resorting to elder tactics, he—" Dusknoir began explaining, but was cut off by Celebi.

"Darkrai's at it again, only without using Dialga as a puppet or tricking Palkia," Celebi condensed Dusknoir's explanation. "We're in _a _future. Not _the_ future. No. We're not going to let that happen!" Celebi assured. "Think of it like a…like a split future! Yeah, that's it!"

"Uh…" Oshawott was unsure how to process all of this information. He gave up on trying when Eevee rubbed her head under his and smiled. They both ended up smiling.

"So, there's a Passage of Time we can go to, right?" Eevee asked, her chocolate brown eyes glittering with hope.

"Um…" Celebi twiddled her thumbs, like she was hiding something.

"Oh, no…" Oshawott frowned.

"Do not worry. We can get back using other methods. We could open a Dimensional Hole, but that would take time. This clearly isn't the place for that," Dusknoir assured.

"We've spent more than enough time here. Let's go," Grovyle ordered. Dusknoir and Celebi nodded to him. Dusknoir, with his big, ghostly hands, gently scooped up Eevee and Oshawott, and the five of them left the compound.

Yes! They escaped! But what they came upon was depressing. It was dark out. Everything seemed…lifeless. Loveless. Hopeless. Oshawott mumbled, "A world of darkness…"

"Halt!" someone barked. Behind the group were three Mightyena. They had been brainwashed by Darkrai and became his top team of outlaws. The ironic part was that they were once bounty hunters prior to their brainwashing. Eevee used to have a crush on the smallest Mightyena when he was only a mere Poochyena. Then, as Mightyena, he nearly killed her on Blizzard Island.

"N-no!" she whimpered. Oshawott held her tightly and protectively.

"Don't worry, Eevee! They'll have to get through me before they can even think about touching you!" Oshawott promised.

"Those who act against our master will feel our fury!" the biggest and eldest of the Mightyena brothers snarled.

"We will punish you!" the middle child of the threesome added.

Eevee began to whimper again. Oshawott hugged her and did the best he could to make her feel like she was protected in his embrace. The youngest Mightyena saw this and felt a moral obligation against what Darkrai had taught him. He said to his two older brothers, "Brothers, wait! Team New Life, I agree, is a problem, but the other two…they're just kids!"

"So are the Poké Pals!" the middle Mightyena snarled at his brother. "What's your point?! All who act against Master Darkrai's plan to renew the world must be dealt with accordingly! If Master Darkrai has taken the kit to be our prisoner again, she is either of high value or a great threat! And I see no value in her!"

"Enough!" the eldest Mightyena scolded. "We are to follow our master's orders. We are his personal soldiers. He taught us all we know. It is our noble duty to repay him."

"With this?" Celebi cut in and gestured to everything around them. "You want to repay him with something so agonizing and depressing as this world? Isn't it depressing?"

"Well…" the youngest Mightyena mumbled.

"It's a utopia," the middle Mightyena snarled at them.

"If this place is so perfect, then why do you think we continue to fight against it?!" Grovyle demanded with a hot mixture of passion and anger.

"We will not hear anymore lies!" the eldest Mightyena snarled and fired a Hyper Beam attack. The attack was aimed at Oshawott and Eevee.

_No!_ Oshawott thought to himself and stood protectively in front of Eevee.

The youngest Mightyena was baffled and even amazed by this. Why would Oshawott do something so selfless as to shield Eevee? Something was not right, and it had nothing to do with Oshawott and Eevee. The youngest Mightyena fired a Hyper Beam at his brother's Hyper Beam, which caused the first Hyper Beam to misfire.

"Why you little traitor!" the eldest Mightyena roared and clamped his mouth around his brother's neck.

Grovyle, Dusknoir, and Celebi exchanged glances and combined their powers to save the youngest Mightyena. Grovyle used Energy Ball. Dusknoir used Shadow Ball. Celebi used Ancient Power. The attacks not only hit the eldest Mightyena, but sent him flying. The youngest Mightyena exhaled gratitude with every rapid, relieving breath he took.

"Thank you for saving us," Eevee whimpered softly to the Mightyena who she had once had a crush on. He had not heard her because she had spoken so softly.

"Wow…" Oshawott was amazed by the youngest Mightyena's noble act of noble treachery.

"Cease this fighting, my brothers! Other than our master, we are all we have!" the middle Mightyena pleaded.

"Please…my brothers…the two children have done nothing wrong," the youngest one gasped.

"Fine. We shan't kill them…yet," the eldest decided. He snarled at his youngest brother, "You're a fool."

"Nay, perhaps those two have some value that we could not see," the middle one pointed out.

"Luminous Orb!" Grovyle held up a Luminous Orb and brought it to the ground. The three Mightyena were blinded by the light it emitted. When the light died down, Eevee, Oshawott, and Team New Life were gone.

"Our master will be cross with us," the oldest sibling of the Mightyena team muttered. To his youngest brother, he barked, "This is your fault! If you were not my kin, I'd strike you so hard—"

"Enough," the middle sibling sighed. "We are not discussing this. I can understand why he wouldn't want to harm the children. It would seem dishonorable to strike them with our clearly superior power."

Meanwhile, Oshawott, Eevee, and Team New Life were in hiding. Oshawott, while hugging Eevee, said, "That was way too close."

"M-Mightyena saved us," Eevee stammered in disbelief.

"That was something I found to be quite shocking, but we must not dwell on it now," Dusknoir pointed out. "We need to get you two back home, along with telling our allies of Darkrai's schemes."

"Right," Oshawott nodded. He turned to Eevee and kissed her nose. Both of them smiled and cuddled.


	3. Plan in Progress

**Chapter 3: Plan in Progress**

Back in the normal world at night, the Poké Pals were devising a plan while the remaining members of Team Poké Friends patiently waited. Uxie had come over to the Guild to share his encounter with Darkrai. Piplup said, "So, Darkrai tricked you into wiping the memories of the three Poochyena…"

"I'm not proud of it," Uxie claimed shamefully.

"Everyone, even deities, make mistakes. It is okay, Uxie," Thomas consoled Uxie. The Being of Knowledge smiled at the bespectacled Turtwig.

"Maybe we can return those memories to the Poochyena," Chimchar theorized.

"Who are now Mightyena," Hannah pointed out.

"Anyways, I have a plan. We'll need someone to lure the three Mightyena out of that dark world which now has confirmed existence. If Eevee and Oshawott can escape, then that could be their role," Chimchar started to explain.

"And-slash-or Team New Life," Thomas added.

"Right. Then, I think we might be able to combine Piplup's Dimensional Scream and Uxie's powers of the mind to show the Mightyena what had happened," Chimchar explained. It was little more than a theory, but he seemed confident in it.

"Where would we lure them to?" Hannah asked.

"How about Sky Peak?" Piplup suggested. That was not a bad idea. No one objected.

"Okay! So, here's the plan! Piplup and Uxie will camp out in wait at Sky Peak. I'll try contacting Team New Life, and I may need Thomas and Hannah's help to do that. We'll get the Shaymin to hide and have our bait cross dimensions at the base of Sky Peak and run up the summit," Chimchar instructed.

Meanwhile, Eevee's three older brothers, Jolteon, Umbreon, and Leafeon were searching for an outlaw called Fearow. It was a small job in Foggy Forest, but it could have been possible that Fearow was a part of the circle of outlaws Darkrai had at his disposal. The yellow ring of fur on Umbreon's black forehead glowed like a flashlight. They were searching every branch for Fearow when they heard wings flap overhead. Umbreon looked up, and his light revealed their target. He growled, "Gotcha!" Then, he leapt up and pounced on the Flying-type. When Fearow was on the ground, Umbreon growled, "Tell me where my sister is!" Then, he bit down on Fearow's neck and snarled menacingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" the Fearow choked out. Umbreon didn't like that answer.

"Umbreon, lay off!" Leafeon urged desperately. "We don't want to kill him!"

After growling for a few seconds more, Umbreon lifted his teeth from Fearow's neck. He repeated, "Where is my sister?" The Dark-type's voice was firm and quite serious.

"I swear I don't know," Fearow panted as he heaved in air. He looked fearfully at Umbreon, and then he admitted, "But I admit that I did Darkrai a single favor and robbed supplies from a group of novice explorers. I feel so ashamed now."

"Darkrai made you mug rookies?" Jolteon asked Fearow. That was just an awful task to perform. Then, the Electric-type scoffed, "No wonder 'uses cowardly tactics' was on your wanted notice. Is that all you did for Darkrai?"

"Yes. That one sin is all I ever did for him. I swear. Please don't kill me," Fearow begged them.

"Fine," Umbreon sighed. "Come with us and don't struggle." He was angry and upset. So were his brothers. All of his siblings were worried about Eevee. She was so playful and gentle. She had endured so much for a Pokémon at such a young age.

Back in Mountain Pass Town, Eevee's sisters were praying for Eevee's safety. Kecleon, who was not only the shop owner but also the cousin of the Kecleon brothers in Treasure Town, had offered his condolences and gave them a free Pecha Berry, which was Eevee's favorite berry. Flareon told Kecleon, "We'll make sure we give this to her. They're her absolute favorite. They're so sweet and soft, just like her."

"She has Oshawott with her. He won't let anything happen to her," Vaporeon said out loud. She was trying to assure herself and her sisters of that. She trusted little Oshawott. After all, the first time Eevee was kidnapped, he went to great lengths just to save her.

Piplup had walked by them and told them the plan. Then, he left town for Sky Peak. Espeon said, "That plan sounds clever. I just hope it gets Eevee out of there."

"It better. I'm gonna freeze Darkrai's but and then kick it so hard he'll have to clear his throat before he farts! That's how angry I am!" Glaceon exclaimed. "He'll pay for his sins against our family!"

Back in Darkrai's realm, Celebi was receiving some sort of telepathic transmission. She had stopped and was soon in a state of deep meditation. Oshawott asked, "Why did she stop?"

"Who knows?" Grovyle simply answered. "But whatever the reason may be, it must be important."

"Dusknoir," Celebi said her teammate's name in a monotone voice. Her eyes were closed. She was still in meditation.

"Yes?" Dusknoir answered the call.

"The Poké Pals want to know if it is possible to combine Uxie's powers with Dimensional Scream to project flashbacks," Celebi explained. Her voice was still monotone. It was almost eerie, but the fact that she said 'Poké Pals' gave Oshawott and Eevee hope.

"Um…I believe it is possible. I don't think that sort of thing has ever been attempted, but that's no reason not to try," Dusknoir stated. He had never heard of such a thing to do, but, like he said, it was no reason not to try it out.

"Did you get that?" Celebi asked. As before, her eyes were closed and her voice was monotone and seemingly emotionless. She was not speaking to her teammates. She must have been talking to the Poké Pals on the other end. "Oh, yes, Oshawott and Eevee are with us right now. Okay. We'll get there as soon as we can." Her eyes opened. She announced, "They want us to open a Dimensional Hole leading to the base of Sky Peak."

"Sky Peak?" Oshawott and Eevee echoed. They had always wanted to visit Sky Peak together. Eevee's fluffy tail wagged with excitement. She was going to go home and visit Sky Peak with Oshawott!

"Right. I'll get to work on it right—" Dusknoir started to announce.

Grovyle stuck his hand up to stop Dusknoir from speaking. He listened carefully. He shut his eyes and only concentrated on sound. His eyes shot open and he told his allies, "They're following us. We must move now!"

"The Dimensional Hole can wait," Dusknoir agreed.

"There's a forest right near here. We can ditch them there," Celebi claimed. They swiftly guided Oshawott and Eevee away from where they were.

Oshawott couldn't tell what forest it was they were in, but it was gloomy and depressing, like the rest of that world. He decided to lose those depressing thoughts by petting Eevee's furry head and kissing one of her cheeks. She was so beautiful. He loved her, and he loved her very deeply. She was the Pokémon he wanted to be with forever.

Just then, his thoughts were interrupted as he and his love were being pelted with Gravelerocks. He whirled around and stood in front of Eevee, trying to block the Gravelerocks, but he couldn't protect her. They were being pelted and the throwers were three Misdreavus. Dusknoir saved them by firing a Shadow Ball that sent the pranksters scurrying off. He muttered, "Petty little hooligans."

"Are you okay, Eevee?" Oshawott asked with great concern. He was pretty hurt, but she was his main concern.

"I think so," Eevee, who had gotten battered by the stones she was pelted with, nodded and said softly. Oshawott, with all of his strength, hoisted her onto his back. She objected, "You're so sweet, but you don't need to carry me."

"But I want to," Oshawott replied. "You deserve the very best."

"Aww! That's so adorable!" Celebi cooed. She glanced at Grovyle and blushed.

"Thank you, sweetie," Eevee mumbled. She was tired. They had been on the run for…she didn't even know how long. It was as if being in a world of perpetual darkness had warped her conception of time. Oshawott was being so sweet and good to her. He had been trying hard to keep her spirits up.

"Anything for you," Oshawott replied. He couldn't wait to get to Sky Peak, but he had to get himself and Eevee out of the world of darkness first. That would be no easy feat.

"We should get moving," Grovyle suggested, unwittingly ruining the sweet, sweet moment.

With Eevee still on his back, Oshawott found a Pecha Berry. They were Eevee's favorite. He bent down, picked it up, and held it in front of her face. Then, he asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Wow. Oshawott, thank you so much. But…I think that we should split it," Eevee suggested. "You need to eat, too, you know." She was concerned for how he was holding up. Yes, she was hungry, but he must have been, too. She slid off of Oshawott's back. He used Razor Shell to cut the Pecha Berry in half. He cut if perfectly! She was amazed by his skill in slicing the berry.

He gave her half of the Pecha Berry and smiled. "C'mon! They're your favorite! Dig in!" he urged. She graciously took the half Pecha Berry. They each enjoyed their own half of the sweet, sweet berry, and it seemed to be even sweeter in each other's presence.

"Thank you so much," Eevee thanked him softly. She had been so soft spoken lately. It was mostly her personality, but it may have also been because of the stress of the dark realm.

After they had finished their Pecha Berry, Oshawott and Eevee joined the whole group as they were once again mobilized. Oshawott was excited. He was going to be reunited with his team and he and Eevee were going to go to Sky Peak together! Ever since he had developed feelings for her, he thought she would find it romantic if he had given her a Sky Gift, but the opportunity had never come up. All they had to do was find a place where they could buy Dusknoir some time to open a Dimensional Hole.

Back at Darkrai's stockade, he had been very angry with the youngest Mightyena. He scolded, "You let them get away! You call yourself a hunter?!"

"Master, if I may speak on behalf of my brother, perhaps the ex-hostages could still be of value," the middle sibling of the Mightyena trio spoke up.

Darkrai took a moment to ponder this, and then he said, "You may be right. Find them and bring them to me. Do with Team New Life as you wish."

"Yes, Master Darkrai," all three of the Mightyena bowed and exited the room.


	4. Spiritomb versus Love

**Here is a very, very eventful fourth chapter. So much happens, and I could go on about what will happen, but I don't want to spoil the big moments. Anyways, I think you'll really enjoy this one!**

**Chapter 4: Spiritomb versus Love**

Oshawott, Eevee, and Team New Life were outside of some eerie looking ruins. Grovyle seemed to let out an aggravated groan at the sight of the entrance. Oshawott, oblivious to this, asked him, "Hey, Grovyle, where are we?"

"This place…is called the Sealed Ruins," Grovyle answered with a dark tone. He had a certain, vengeful gleam in his eyes.

"Guild Master Piplup told me about this place," Oshawott remembered. "He said that he, Chimchar, and Thomas fought a powerful Pokémon here. And then they teamed up with you to get back to the past."

"Do you recall the name of that Pokémon, Oshawott," Grovyle questioned him.

"Well…I think it was…Spiritomb?" Oshawott guessed. Grovyle gave him a slight nod.

"I believe I have an idea," Dusknoir spoke up. When all eyes were on the Ghost-type, he continued, "Perhaps we should split into two teams. A group of five is not very mobile. We should go in first in an attempt to try and clear a path for Oshawott and Eevee."

"Right! Because we're much stronger than they are!" Celebi stated cheerily and bluntly. Oshawott and Eevee looked offended, but they did not object to Dusknoir's idea. They simply nodded.

"Okay. Just give us a minute or two to get ahead. Follow as fast as you two can. We'll meet you on the other side of the ruins," Grovyle instructed. The young couple nodded again. Team New Life entered the dungeon. Oshawott began counting in his mind.

"Hey, Oshawott, do you think we may have to face Spiritomb?" Eevee suddenly asked him.

"Maybe. If we do, I'll protect you," Oshawott assured her. Protecting her was not only a priority, but a passion that resulted from his deep love for her. He knew it was love, though he thought it was a crush at first. Then, she had been kidnapped, and she ended up being all he ever thought about. When he went out to rescue her, he had put more on the line than he realized, but he didn't care. He couldn't live without her. It had to be love.

"Well, I'll have your back," Eevee winked at him. "It wouldn't be fair if you did all the fighting." Oshawott smiled at her, and she smiled back. Then, they did something unexpected. Their faces inched towards that of the other. Lips made contact. Suddenly, the whole world was nonexistent as the twosome shared a wonderful, enchanting kiss. After several amazing moments, they pulled away. Both of them had the same surprised look and blush on their faces.

"That was, um…" Oshawott began softly and shyly. He began rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Nice," Eevee finished Oshawott's sentence.

"Yeah, nice," he chuckled nervously. He was flustered.

"It was very nice," Eevee giggled. Her beautiful, fluffy tail was wagging. Her chocolate brown eyes glittered.

"It was a great moment of my life," Oshawott eased up slightly and admitted.

"Mine, too!" she exclaimed in response.

"Hey, uh, well, Eevee, I don't mean to ruin the most amazing moment I've ever experienced and all, but maybe we should get going," he suggested.

"You're probably right," Eevee smiled at him. "That's why you're such a good leader!"

"Do you really think so?" Oshawott asked her. He had been trying very hard to learn everything he knew from Piplup, whom he admired greatly.

"Absolutely! Team Poké Friends has gotten so far because you guided them there," Eevee nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, Eevee! Let's go!"

"I'll loyally follow you, Oshawott!"

And so, Eevee and Oshawott charged into the dungeon. Meanwhile, Team New Life, with their great skill and prior experience on the dungeon's Pokémon, made it to the bottom, but there was nothing there. Grovyle looked around. "That's odd." He pointed to the back wall and stated, "There's usually an Odd Keystone right over there."

"Maybe Spiritomb heard we were coming and ran off!" Celebi suggested optimistically.

"Celebi, I do not want to be the 'party pooper' here, but I highly doubt that is the case," Dusknoir objected. It just didn't seem logical. Spiritomb may have been timid, but nonetheless territorial. So where was the Forbidden Pokémon?

"In that case, we should wait for Oshawott and Eevee on the other side. Look, the exit is just over there!" Celebi pointed to the exit of the Sealed Ruins.

"I hope those two kids are alright," Grovyle muttered thoughtfully.

"Don't worry, my dear Grovyle! Love always prevails!" Celebi claimed and fluttered her eyes at him. She was flirting again. It was no longer in vain, though. Ever since the Pokémon of the future prevailed, when they were on the verge of disappearing, Celebi and Grovyle got to connect on a whole new level, and since then, he had started to find her attractive and funny.

"Yes. Yes, it does," Grovyle nodded in agreement.

Back with Oshawott and Eevee, the twosome was cautiously trekking the ruins. Spiritomb, they were aware, was not the only formidable Pokémon there. Pokémon such as Shelgon, Probopass, and Muk also resided there. They were walking side-by-side. For a brief moment, they looked each other in the eyes and smiled. That's when a Shelgon appeared and fired an Ember attack. The attack hit the lovers' tails, and the tails caught fire. They ran around in circles and screamed, "OWOWOWOWOW! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Finally, Oshawott put out the fires with Water Gun.

"Thanks," Eevee whimpered her thanks to him.

"Sure thing. Here," he gave her a Rawst Berry. It was a bitter berry that healed burn injuries. They each had a Rawst Berry and bit into the berry at the same time. Enduring the taste, they swallowed. Their tails healed in no time.

"Thanks! Do you want me to hold the Treasure Bag?" Eevee asked him.

"Would you like to?" Oshawott counter-asked her.

"Sure! I'd be honored!" Eevee nodded and graciously accepted the Treasure Bag.

The Shelgon that had ambushed them had walked away, muttering that they were a waste of time dealing with.

"We could take turns," Oshawott suggested. He was referring to holding the Treasure Bag.

"We could!" Eevee agreed. "You know I trust your instincts and judgment as an explorer."

"Y-you really do?" Oshawott asked. He was touched. The girl he had fallen for had complete faith in him.

"Yeah! Like I said, you're an awesome leader! You're tough, kind, and resourceful! Not to mention you're really, really sweet," Eevee pointed out. She seemed a bit sheepish on the last part, but she meant every word she said. She believed in the boy who had dedicated himself to her well-being, even at the risk of his own well-being.

"Thank you! I won't let you down!" Oshawott thanked her. Hearing Eevee say those words gave him a huge boost in confidence. They trekked on and eventually reached the end of the dungeon. In the middle of the final room was the Odd Keystone that had been missing when Grovyle and his team arrived.

"Oshawott, does anything seem c-creepy about that rock?" Eevee asked her beloved companion.

"I guess," Oshawott tilted his head. It did seem ominous that a stone would just be sitting there in the center of the room the way it was.

"Creepy?! You think WE are CREEPY?!" a disembodied voice hissed at them. Purple smoke rose from the Odd Keystone and took on the form of the dungeon's boss, Spiritomb. "We will SHOW you TRESPASSERS creepy! We are SPIRITOMB, a Pokémon formed from one hundred and EIGHT naughty souls!"

"Uh-oh!" Oshawott inhaled sharply. He and Eevee were in for one heck of a fight.

"Here he comes!" Eevee gasped. The battle began. Spiritomb kicked things off with a Sucker Punch attack that ended up hitting Eevee.

"Eevee!" Oshawott gasped.

"I'm okay!" Eevee assured him. "Look out!"

"Let's see what YOU think of THIS! Dark PULSE!" Spiritomb fired a Dark Pulse attack. Oshawott dodged it by actually jumping over it and doing a back flip.

"My move! Razor Shell!" Oshawott wielded his Scalchop skillfully and landed the Razor Shell attack. It was a direct hit! It wasn't enough, though. Spiritomb still wanted a fight.

"Hypnosis!" Spiritomb fired a Hypnosis attack at Eevee. She managed to dodge it and closed in on the Ghost- and Dark-type foe.

"Iron Tail!" she slammed her tail, which gave off a metallic sheen, into Spiritomb.

"WE'RE n-not done YET!" Spiritomb moaned. It was on the verge of fainting.

"Oshawott, finish it!" Eevee encouraged.

"Okay! Water Gun!" Oshawott used a move, but it was not Water Gun. He actually used a move much stronger than Water Gun. He had learned Hydro Pump!

"Wow! Way to go, Oshawott!" Eevee cheered. The Hydro Pump hit Spiritomb and forced it against the wall. The Forbidden Pokémon sank back into the Odd Keystone and hopped away.

"That was a short fight," Oshawott panted.

"It probably would have drawn out if you hadn't learned that awesome move!" Eevee pointed out in admiration.

"You beat Spiritomb?! I guess you two aren't a couple of stupid kids!" the Shelgon from before said with a booming voice filled with amazement. Eevee turned around and charged at the Shelgon. She slammed into him at full force and sent him rolling away with his round body.

"I'm not the only one who learned a new move! That was Take Down!" Oshawott informed her. She smiled proudly at him.

"We each learned a new move and had our first kiss. Things are starting to look up!" Eevee beamed at him. They walked out together to find Team New Life waiting for them.

"Where have you two been?" Dusknoir asked them.

"We were beating the snot out of Spiritomb and a Shelgon," Oshawott informed him proudly.

"And we learned new moves on the way!" Eevee added. "I learned Take Down and Oshawott learned Hydro Pump."

"How exciting!" Celebi exclaimed.

"You should be careful when using Take Down, though. It causes recoil damage, so you get slightly hurt when you hit an opponent with that move," Dusknoir cautioned Eevee.

"Well, I guess it did kind of hurt," Eevee recalled a slight pain.

"Are you okay?" Oshawott asked her with great concern.

"Always, silly! But thanks for asking!" Eevee beamed at him. She was so touched that he was genuinely concerned about her safety.

"We should hurry," Grovyle advised, and they all continued their journey.

Meanwhile, Darkrai felt something strange. He growled, "Hmm…my instincts are telling me that this world is in danger. I should leave, and preferably have all of my outlaws leave with me. Skills of the caliber of teams like Team AWD are hard to come by."


	5. The Turning of Time

**Finally, I got to update! This is a very eventful chapter filled with romance and excitement. The plan does get tweaked a little.**

**Piplup: Oh, yeah.**

**Oshawott & Eevee: Enjoy! **

**Chapter 5: The Turning of Time**

Oshawott and Eevee were following Team New Life to what was once the base of Sky Peak, but it was a long and dangerous journey. At one point, Eevee asked Oshawott, "How much time do you think has passed in our world since we've been kidnapped?"

"I don't know," Oshawott admitted. When the words were on his tongue, they didn't feel acceptable. Eevee was the Pokémon of his dreams. The least he felt he could have done was supply her with a simple answer to a simple question. Yet, it was the only answer he had. Given the fact that they were in a world of perpetual darkness, it was near impossible to tell.

"For all we know, it may have been days," Grovyle jumped in on the conversation.

"Yes, it may have very well been days. I wouldn't say more than a week, though," Dusknoir agreed.

"A week?!" Oshawott and Eevee gasped in shock. Could it have really been a week since they have been gone?

"At the most," Dusknoir added. "With no more distractions, we shall continue."

Suddenly, as the team got walking again, Oshawott looked over at Eevee and saw her beautiful, fluffy brown fur dancing in…a breeze! There was no breeze in a world where time was motionless, so it could only mean that Darkrai's world was on the brink of destruction. Grovyle, noticing the breeze, seemed to smirk. He said, "This is excellent. This world is merging back with the regular timeline, and this perpetual darkness will cease once again."

"This must mean Darkrai got cowardly and scurried out," Dusknoir theorized.

"What would happen if this world's time was fully in sync with the real timeline and ceased to exist with us inside? Would we end up in a bright and sunny future, or…?" Celebi asked. She couldn't will herself to finish the sentence. She didn't need to, either.

"I haven't the foggiest idea, I'm afraid," Dusknoir heaved a great sigh.

"Then we have to hurry," Grovyle concluded. He leapt off at high speed, with Dusknoir, Celebi, Oshawott, and Eevee in hot pursuit. In pursuit of them were the outlaws, but they were stealthy and undetected.

Oshawott and Eevee were running as fast as their legs would permit. Oshawott, while running a race against reawakened time, thought about what Eevee said to him not long ago. She said he was a good leader and it was because of him that his team got as far as they did in their Exploration Team careers. He had a team to lead. He had to get back to them. With adrenaline surging through his body, he gradually got faster. Even when blackened by the darkness, Oshawott could make out where they were. They were not far from Sky Peak. He was so lost in thought that he ran right into Grovyle.

"Take it easy, Oshawott," the Grass-type cautioned. The others finally caught up to them. Eevee looked shocked.

"Where did that burst of energy come from?" she asked Oshawott.

"Adrenaline, I guess," he shrugged. His face got close to Eevee's, and vice versa. Their foreheads touched. They gazed into each other's eyes. They were so close to home they could almost taste it! But their bubble was burst.

"We're not there yet. We need to make sure that those outlaws are tailing us if we want to weaken Darkrai's forces. We're slacking up a bit to close the gap," Dusknoir informed the young lovers.

"Do you sense them, my dear Grovyle?" Celebi asked as Grovyle concentrated on the environment around them, listening very carefully, using his hearing to search for footsteps.

"Hmm…" Grovyle listened carefully. Then, his eyes shot open. "We've let up enough. If we wait any longer, we won't make it to our objective point. Let's go."

"Right!" everyone else complied.

Back in the real world, the remaining members of Team Poké Friends were prepping the Shaymin in Shaymin Village for when Oshawott, Eevee, and the Mightyena came back. It had been almost a week since Oshawott and Eevee were sucked down the black hole. Once those three Mightyena would show up, trouble would brew. Pachirisu and Minccino, whom very much missed their roommate, were helping them. Tepig asked the Shaymin, "You all are clear on the plan, right?"

"Yes," one of the Shaymin spoke up. "Once the Dimensional Hole opens up, we all hide in our leaf huts as you all lure the super strong Pokémon up the mountain."

"Ding-ding! That's correct!" Pidove chirped.

"Uxie and Guild Master Piplup are already up at the summit. All we can do now is wait on Oshawott and Eevee to come back," Snivy announced. She hoped that this idea would work.

"What's taking so long?!" Pidove complained.

"Shut up," Snivy groaned in annoyance.

"Okay," Pidove saluted. He, even in the most serious situations, always made time to be goofy. This time, the comedic relief was actually relieving.

"Please be okay, buddy," Tepig prayed that Oshawott, his very best friend, would be safe. Minccino supportively put her paw on Tepig's shoulder blade. They both looked up at the sky and hoped.

Back in Darkrai's slowly dissipating dark realm, our heroes were on the move once again. Apparently, Oshawott wasn't the only one who felt adrenaline. Soon, the chase began to grow wild along the base of a rock wall. The Mightyena were catching up fast. It had started to rain, but that stopped no one.

"Run!" Grovyle urged Eevee and Oshawott from up ahead.

"We are!" Oshawott yelled forward and ran alongside Eevee, ready to defend her whenever necessary.

"You're not getting away this time! Hyper Beam!" the eldest Mightyena fired a Hyper Beam at the rocky cliff to the side. Part of it shattered as rocks and boulders fell down around and pelted the young lovers.

"Ah!" Eevee screamed in pain and agony as she was hit by falling rocks. The poor thing had sustained some small cuts in various places. Oshawott, too, had sustained that kind of damage.

"H-hang on, Eevee!" Oshawott grunted and grabbed onto her. At last, the rubble stopped falling on them. Team New Life darted towards them, and the Mightyena had finally caught up.

"Are you two alright?!" Celebi asked Oshawott and Eevee frantically.

"I-I think so," Eevee whimpered. "That hurt…"

"I would expect so," Dusknoir nodded.

"Why do you continue to try and prevent Master Darkrai's perfect world?!" the middle sibling of the Mightyena demanded.

"Look around! Does this seem at all perfect to you?!" Celebi shouted angrily. "I can't stand this place!"

"Then you have no business here!"

"Who are you to tell me where I have business?! How dare you!"

"Oshawott?" Eevee wanted to know if he was okay, though they both were well aware that they were in the same condition. He nodded to her, signifying that he was alright. She didn't even need to ask. It was like their love had connected them deeply and in unimaginable ways. She licked his nose, and he laughed a little bit.

"This isn't your life! Please, you must listen to us!" Grovyle pleaded, not wanting to use force.

"We have no recollection of anything before we met Master Darkrai. As far as we know, this is our life, and this is how we live it!" the eldest Mightyena snarled. He was readying another Hyper Beam, but something stopped the conflict.

"WAIT!" a young, feminine voice cried out. It was…Eevee. She had something that would at least cause the Mightyena to sway between paths. She had remembered that she had kept a copy of Team Poochy's last mission, when they had gone missing. They were to apprehend Team AWD because they thought they were ready. Eevee took out a piece of paper and weakly limped over to the Mightyena, showing it to them. "This was assigned to you three when you all were Poochyena."

"'These criminals place fear in the hearts of many as they get what they want by all means, fair or foul. They may also be conspiring with Darkrai and are a potential threat to all of Mystery Dungeon'?!" the youngest one read aloud. Then, they all remembered when they had gotten that mission.

_Flashback…_

"_Okay, boys! This is our big moment!" the oldest Poochyena said to his brothers._

"_Yeah! Let's get them!" the other two barked enthusiastically. They felt that if they could bring down Team AWD, they'd be the most revered bounty hunters in all of Mystery Dungeon._

"_P-Poochy?" a soft voice spoke behind them. It was none other than Eevee, who smiled shyly. "I just wanted to wish you all good luck."_

"_Thanks, Eevee," the youngest Poochyena smiled at her. _

_End of flashback…_

"C-could it be true?" the youngest Mightyena stammered.

"That's how I remember it," the middle Mightyena answered.

"If you come with us, you could regain your entire memories," Grovyle pointed out.

"Please, come with us," Celebi urged.

"…How do we know you're not lying?" the eldest Mightyena asked.

"Brother, what they're saying feels so…right," the middle sibling spoke up.

"Fool!" the eldest Mightyena bit down hard on his brother's neck, choking him. Everyone gasped in shock and horror as the middle Mightyena squirmed helplessly. He was rasping and gasping and whining as he flailed about, trying to free himself from his brother's jaws.

"Brother, no!" the youngest one begged.

"Stop it!" Eevee pleaded. Oshawott held onto her protectively.

"This is madness!" Celebi gasped in horror.

"Is this world perfect if…we're killing each other over it?" the middle sibling rasped as he choked in his brother's teeth.

"N-no," the eldest one's muffled voice answered as he released his brother. "I suppose we could—"

"No!" a dark, eerie voice scolded. Darkrai materialized and everyone stepped back, even more shocked than when the eldest Mightyena attacked his own brother. "They lie!"

"I beg to differ," a familiar voice objected. From behind everyone stood Piplup with Uxie floating above him.

"Guild Master Piplup?! I thought you were back in our world!" Oshawott gasped.

"Plans change with scenarios," Piplup shrugged. He looked up at Uxie. "Ready?" Uxie nodded and floated up to the three Mightyena. He opened his eyes, but instead of taking memories away, the Being of Knowledge was able to put them back. Memories flooded into the heads of the three canines as if the memories were water in Waterfall Cave.

"I remember everything," the eldest Mightyena spoke softly. He turned to Darkrai and snarled. "You deceived us!"

Darkrai cursed and snarled at Piplup, "You may have taken away my Mightyena team, but you haven't thwarted me yet!" Before anyone could attack him, he faded into the shadows.

"C'mon. Now that this is solved, we can get back to our world," Piplup advised.

"I feel so bad for what my brothers and I have done. Please, can you forgive us?" the middle Mightyena asked.

"Mm…yep," Piplup smiled. He was going to say yes all along, but a little suspense never hurt.

"G-Guild Master?" Eevee spoke up. Piplup faced her, and she managed to ask, "C-can we still climb Sky Peak? Pretty please?"

"Sure! None of the apprentices at our Guild have ever seen the top anyways," Piplup nodded. "And I think I know all about why you two wanna go to Sky Peak." Both Oshawott and Eevee blushed.

"We'll help you in the fight against Darkrai. It hurts my pride that we were so easily deceived," the youngest Mightyena announced. His older brothers nodded in agreement.

"Delightful," Uxie smiled. "Then we are in the same boat, so to speak."

**I know this seems like a lot for one chapter and like the end may be drawing near, but I have more in store. The end isn't near. This is only the fifth chapter. Oshawott's Love Interest had nine chapters.**

**Piplup: That went well.**

**Uxie: Yes. It went very well. **


	6. Wish

**Sorry for taking so long! I've been busy. Enjoy this installment! **

**Chapter 6: Wish**

As they trekked on, Oshawott felt a small droplet of water hit his nose. He looked up and saw more water descend. It was starting to rain; more evidence of the movement of time. Celebi commented, "It's about time. It looks like it hasn't rained here in ages. The thing is that those ages haven't technically passed. Don't think about it too hard, though. You'll get a headache."

"As time moves, the land will be restored, but we must hurry. I don't know what exactly will happen to us if this world ceases with us still inside," Dusknoir advised.

"Then let's keep moving," Piplup agreed and walked forward. "I asked Chimchar to fill the Shaymin and the Guild apprentices in on the plan tweaks. We're home free once we get to the Passage of Time."

"How did you know where the Passage of Time would be?" Celebi asked Piplup. "I never told you."

"It just seems like a good place to put one," Piplup shrugged. "Oh, and one other thing." He stopped and turned to the three Mightyena. "Some other high rank explorers, including Wigglytuff and my team, are going to debate what your repercussions should be."

"We understand and are fully ready to face our punishment," the eldest Mightyena sighed and claimed nobly.

"Well, now that you know the truth, I wouldn't expect anything too severe. Of course, I can't guarantee anything," Piplup winked, but tried not to get their hopes up.

"As for Darkrai, we will search high and low for him," Uxie added.

Oshawott and Eevee looked at each other. Eevee was soaking wet. She shivered as a result. Oshawott didn't like that. He thought fast and found a big leaf. Then, he found a smaller leaf. He said to Eevee, "Hold still." At the sound of his voice, everyone stopped and watched him as he tied the smaller leaf to the top of her head with a piece of string he found in the Treasure Bag. _I'm sure Pidove won't mind if I borrow some of this string,_ he thought to himself. With another piece of string, he tied the larger leaf to her body. He had made her a makeshift raincoat.

"Thanks," Eevee smiled at him weakly. They both were still injured from when the rocks fell on them. As the group continued their journey, Oshawott and Eevee brought up the rear, slowed by their wounds.

"Do you two want to stop and take a break?" Piplup glanced back and asked his apprentices.

"We don't have the time for that," Eevee shook her head.

"I'll rest when we're safe," Oshawott added.

"Uh…okay," Piplup nodded hesitantly and faced forward.

"And you," Oshawott started talking to Eevee, "will rest now. Here. Climb on my back." He got in front of her and took on the position to give her a piggyback ride.

"I can manage, Oshawott," Eevee informed him.

"I know, but you're hurt and you need some rest."

"Oshawott, you're hurt, too. I don't want to put any stress on you," Eevee protested.

"All you bring me is joy," Oshawott insisted.

"No. Oshawott, I'm sorry, but you bring me joy, too, and I don't want you to be in more pain," Eevee argued.

"…If you change your mind, just let me know," Oshawott submitted. He only wanted to help, but he guessed that she didn't need it. When he was beginning to feel sad, he was immediately surprised when she licked his nose and smiled at him. Her smile was like a sunrise!

"Thanks. Aren't you cold?" she asked him.

"I'm a Water-type! Conditions like a little rain are comforting to me!" Oshawott told her proudly. Just then, a clap of thunder rang out with a boom. Eevee whimpered frightfully and Oshawott clung to her in a supportive hug.

"The last time I was in a storm like this…" Grovyle tried to remember. "Could it have been when I first acquired the Time Gear in Treeshroud Forest? I've been in a lot of storms."

"Having trouble keeping track," Dusknoir asked teasingly, but it was hard to tell with his deep, ghostly voice. Grovyle seemed to smirk as if the comment amused him.

"Grovyle, my dear?" Celebi spoke up.

"Yes, Celebi?" Grovyle turned to her and asked. She had his undivided attention.

"I think the Passage of Time is under ground," Celebi announced. She giggled nervously. "And I forgot all about it. Funny, huh?"

"Uh…" everyone else gave her a strange look like she was out of her mind as much as Pidove.

"Alright. I'll find it," Grovyle sighed and used Dig. After digging around under the soil beneath their feet, he surfaced and announced, "I found it." They all dove into the hole he dug and soon enough, there they were. Before them was a doorway of blue energy. It radiated with the power of time. Grovyle gestured to the Passage of Time and bowed before Celebi. "After you, milady."

"Why thank you!" Celebi giggled and fluttered into the portal. Grovyle went in next. Then, Dusknoir. Then, Uxie. Then, the Mightyena trio. Then, Piplup. And finally, Oshawott and Eevee went in together. However, when the young Pokémon couple went in, they were standing among stars.

"What the heck?" Oshawott muttered as he looked around. It was just him and Eevee standing in what appeared to be outer space. Eevee's leaf raincoat was gone. They were together, alone, and among the stars that shone so brightly in the night.

"Do not be afraid," a godly voice rang out. A white, majestic, giant horse-like Pokémon stood before them before they even knew it. The Pokémon had a huge, yellow ring on its abdomen.

"Wait a second! You're…" Eevee began. She seemed stunned. It took Oshawott a second to figure out what she was going to say, but it registered.

"Arceus…" Oshawott realized in awe.

"You two, such young Pokémon, yet you've shown love in ways that much older couples have not. You've managed to catch my eye. You, Oshawott," the deity spoke. Oshawott seemed surprised when he heard his name. Arceus continued, "I will assure you now that you needn't worry about having to live without each other. And I will grant you a wish. I am a creator. I can even grant you a wish beyond the power of even Jirachi. Just name it, for your dedication to the one you love is among the most noble in the universe and others."

"Anything…?" Oshawott asked. What he wanted was to be a great explorer! But that was something that had to be earned. Bidoof had once told Oshawott of when he met Jirachi and how he wanted the same thing, but said that it had to be earned. Money? No. It wasn't in Oshawott's nature to be greedy. To rule the world? Ridiculous! Be the father of Eevee's child? One day, but they didn't need a wish for that. They were kids! They weren't thinking about having kids, of course not! _Anything I want…_ He looked at Eevee, and at that moment, he realized that he had everything he wanted for now, and his future goals were within his power to eventually reach. "Arceus, you are the Original One. I'm honored you would come before me and my…my lover. While I humbly thank you for the offer, I must decline. I have everything I need. I have an exploration team. I'm training under the explorer I idol the most. I've befriended so many Pokémon. And best of all, I have Eevee."

"M-me?" Eevee stammered. Did her ears deceive her? No.

"Eevee, your beauty is incomparable. You radiate kindness. You are what other Pokémon should dream of being. You've endured so many hardships, and yet your smile is genuine and pure. I love you with everything I have," he told her and kissed her lips.

"Very noble of you, Oshawott. I honor your decision," Arceus nodded and faded away. The stars went out with the Original One. Everything went dark.

When Oshawott and Eevee came to, they were lying in soft grass. They were surrounded by…it was their fellow Guild apprentices! They were finally home! Minccino hugged Eevee. She exclaimed, "Thank goodness! We were worried you would never wake up!"

"Welcome back, Eevee!" Pachirisu also hugged Eevee.

"Thanks, girls! You two are the best roommates a kit could ask for!" Eevee giggled.

"Hey, man," Tepig greeted Oshawott.

"Tepig! Hey!" Oshawott smiled at his partner and best friend.

"Oshawott!" Snivy and Pidove delightedly greeted their friend and leader.

"It's good to be back with the team!" Oshawott laughed with joy and happiness.

"This is beautiful!" Spoink was on the verge of tears.

"Aww!" Marill and Azurill cooed.

"Now this is what I call a happy ending," Excadrill nodded in satisfaction.

"The end? Heck, no!" Piplup spoke up. Chimchar was next to him. Behind him were Thomas the Turtwig and Hannah the Starly. "We've got a peak to climb!"

"Peak?" Oshawott and Eevee looked confused. They looked up and they saw a huge mountain before them. "Whoa!" It had finally occurred to them that they were in Shaymin Village.

"There's no end in sight," Thomas nodded in accordance to Piplup's response to Excadrill's comment.

"Since there isn't a lot of undiscovered territory anymore, we thought it'd be fun to take you on a little hike up a big mountain," Hannah announced.

"Okay, Pokémon, we're climbing Sky Peak!" Chimchar concluded.

"HOORAY!" all of the apprentices cheered.


	7. Sky Peak

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Here's an action-packed, romantic chapter full of bows, stars, and sludge.**

**Oshawott & Eevee: Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 7: Sky Peak**

Oshawott was thrilled to be leading Team Poké Friends again. He looked around to see what teams his fellow apprentices formed. His beloved Eevee teamed up with her roommates. And apparently Excadrill, Marill, Azurill, and Spoink were going as one team. Then, there was Team Poké Pals. Piplup spoke up to his apprentices, "I just want to say one thing before climbing. I know that this isn't like a real expedition, and I'm sorry for that. The lack of uncharted territory is making setting up a real expedition difficult. I just think that apprentices of the Poké Pals Guild deserve the best preparation for becoming world-class explorers. Right now, a climb up the mountain is the best we can give you."

"Although, we also ask you to keep in mind that this is one of the tallest mountains—if not the tallest—in Mystery Dungeon," Chimchar added.

"Now, here is a little heads-up: this mountain is divided into ten parts. At the end of each part is a resting station. Sky Peak as a whole gets gradually more difficult as you go up," Thomas summed up what the apprentices needed to know.

"Now let's go!" Piplup yelled ecstatically.

"HOORAY!" the apprentices cheered. The Poké Pals Guild started up the mountain, becoming more separated into their teams over time. It did not take long for any of them to make it through the first part of Sky Peak.

"Are we there yet?" Pidove asked just before they entered the second part.

"…No," Snivy simply answered. "We still have a long way to go."

"But I think we're a little bit ahead of everyone else," Oshawott pointed out.

"It's kind of like a race! We're going to win!" Tepig claimed cheerily. They continued onward. They fought Pokémon after Pokémon together. Then, they got to the snowy part of the mountain.

"It's so c-c-cold!" Snivy shivered. She was a Grass-type. They weren't fond of snow or blizzards.

"Freezing!" Pidove added. Flying-types didn't like the cold either.

"We're almost there! Just hang on!" Oshawott encouraged them. As he trudged through the snow, he tripped over something and fell face first into the snow. His teammates let out a few laughs. Then, when Oshawott got up, he dug through the snow where he tripped and found what had tripped him. It was a small, blue box. However, it wasn't an ordinary box. It was a Sky Gift. Finally! He had a Sky Gift! He had always wanted to give one to Eevee.

"Are you going to give that to your girl?" Snivy asked him. She had read him like her Wonder Map. This caused his white face to turn scarlet.

"Y-yeah," he nodded to her.

"That's sweet of you! I'm sure she'll love it," Snivy giggled.

"L-let's get going," Oshawott suggested, his face only getting redder. They reached Ampharos' cave.

"Hello, young explorers. This is the medical station. Why not take a few minutes to recuperate before finishing your climb?" Ampharos offered. Team Poké Friends unanimously agreed to stay for a few minutes. Oshawott sat down and stared at the Sky Gift. Ampharos walked up to him, looked at the blue box, and asked, "Do you have anyone in mind that you want to give that to?"

"Well, there is this girl…" Oshawott began and blushed. His cheeks were rosy, but not the burning scarlet they were in the snow.

"Ah, a girl. I see," Ampharos winked. He chuckled and walked away. Oshawott stared at the box and thought of Eevee, wondering how far behind or ahead she was.

Meanwhile, Eevee, Minccino, and Pachirisu were actually ahead of everyone else. Eevee was getting worried. Oshawott—her dreamy Oshawott—was a great leader of an impressively ranked Exploration Team. How had he and his friends fallen behind? They were at the ninth station. Pachirisu, with determination in her squirrely eyes, said, "Just one more, girls! Then, we're at the summit!"

"Yeah," Eevee nodded and looked back. _Oshawott…_

"Something isn't right. I don't like the looks of this place. It's so grimy and filthy," Minccino pointed out in disgust. Like many Minccino, she was a bit of a neat freak.

"I guess the Shaymin are still working on it. Even they can't purify everything in one shot," Eevee pointed out.

"Yeah, but still…" Minccino said softly.

"INTRUDERS!" loud, thick voices bellowed out. Three Muk came at them, all of them using Giga Impact. Within seconds, Eevee, Minccino, and Pachirisu each had their own Muk on top of them.

"Oh, they're heavyweight sludge boys," Pachirisu groaned as she tried to move. She just couldn't crawl out. None of them could. For one thing, the Muk were too heavy for them. And for another thing, the Muk were grimy and sticky. So sticky, in fact, that the girls' fur was a liability.

"You won't WRECK our MOUNTAIN anymore!" a Muk bellowed.

"What are you talking about?" Eevee strained. "We would never hurt this mountain."

"Lies!" another Muk protested.

"We can't escape," Minccino struggled and then announced. Eevee's heart sank. She and her roommates were about to get a beat down for something they did not even do.

"It hurts…" Pachirisu couldn't take it anymore. All the Electric Squirrel Pokémon could do was let the pain take over. The Muk was too much for her to bear.

"We can't give up, Pachirisu!" Eevee urged. She was mostly trying to convince herself not to give up hope.

"Razor Shell!" a Scalchop glowing with blue light flew by like a boomerang and knocked the Muk off of Eevee. Clean as a whistle, it flew back into the paw of none other than Oshawott. Oshawott trotted up to his girlfriend and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Mm-hmm. But Minccino and Pachirisu…" Eevee turned her head towards her struggling friends, only to find that Tepig had saved Minccino with Flame Charge and Snivy and Pidove had combined forces to rescue Pachirisu.

"Team Poké Friends, at your service," Oshawott bowed politely. Eevee's eyes sparkled with delight. She could always count on Oshawott. He saved her yet again.

"We must protect mountain!" one of the Muk bellowed.

"Have these guys lost their minds?!" Tepig asked rhetorically. He knew he was not going to get a verbal answer, but a battle instead.

"C-could we please get cleaned up first?" Minccino asked politely. Her gray fur was icky and slimy. So was Eevee's brown fur. As was Pachirisu's white fur. They looked quite uncomfortable with being covered in sludge.

"I'll take care of it," Oshawott patted his chest and gave them all a light Hydro Pump. After shaking the water out of their fur, the three ex-Muk victims were nice and fluffy and clean again.

"Thanks, Oshawott!" Eevee thanked her boyfriend and licked his nose, causing him to blush for the third time in less than a day.

"YEAH! Payback time!" Pachirisu crackled with electricity and unbridled determination. "Discharge!" The three Muk got hit with electrical discharges.

"My turn! Flamethrower!" Tepig shot a stream of fire at his opponents. Another hit! But the Muk would not give in.

"Sludge Wave!" one of them swamped the surrounding area with sludge, and Team Poké Friends, Eevee, Minccino, and Pachirisu all got hit. It got worse. They all became poisoned. The Muk that used the move chortled, "Take that, you outlaws!"

"Outlaws? What are you talking about?" Oshawott asked, gradually getting weaker.

Excadrill, Azurill, Marill, and Spoink all arrived just in time. When they saw the condition of their fellow apprentices, Excadrill let out a battle cry. "Let's help out our friends, boys! Poké Pals style!"

"YEAH!" Spoink, Azurill, and Marill agreed.

"Poké Pals?" the Muk became confused. "You mean you guys are not outlaws?"

So, after explaining who they were, the apprentices of the Poké Pals Guild were off the hook, but Eevee, Oshawott, Tepig, Minccino, Snivy, Pidove, and Pachirisu were all still poisoned. They all were feeling deteriorated. It was only a matter of time before each of them would pass out. Eevee weakly said, "Help…"

"WE'RE SO SORRY!" the three Muk sobbed.

"Hey, sis," a familiar voice greeted Eevee. At first, she thought she was hallucinating, but it really was her sisters. That voice had belonged to Vaporeon.

"How many of you need help?" Espeon asked. "We have five Heal Seeds and a special Pecha Berry for Eevee. We got it from Kecleon."

Glaceon went around and fed Minccino, Tepig, Pachirisu, Snivy, and Pidove each a Heal Seed. Eevee just dizzily stared at her Pecha Berry. She knew that Oshawott got nothing. Her voice, which was already soft and quiet under normal circumstances, hoarsely let out, "Can someone please cut it in half?"

"Huh?" Spoink asked, not hearing her.

"Please cut it in half," Eevee requested again, still soft spoken and hoarse. Excadrill, with his claws, cut the pink berry in half. Eevee tilted her head towards Oshawott, signifying to Excadrill that she wanted the Water-type to have the other half. Excadrill smiled and complied, feeding Oshawott the other half of the Pecha Berry. After watching the one she loved intake the Pecha half, she could eat her own Pecha half in comfort. After the poisoned Pokémon were cured and regained their strength, the apprentices of the Poké Pals Guild continued up the mountain. Eevee turned back to her sisters and asked, "You're not coming?"

"This is your adventure. Go," Flareon smiled and encouraged. Eevee smiled at her, nodded, and followed her friends.

Meanwhile, the battle of the century was taking place at the summit. Team Poké Pals versus Darkrai. Piplup, with immortal determination that would never wane, growled in assurance, "We'll bring you in this time!"

"Piplup, you never learn. I cannot be caught," Darkrai reminded him. He fired a Dark Void attack, but the Poké Pals dodged it effectively. In truth, this was not the beginning of the battle. Oh, no, the battle had been well underway at this point.

"Flame Wheel!" Chimchar was engulfed in spinning flames and rushed at Darkrai. Darkrai braced himself by taking on a defensive stance. He survived, but he had definitely take damage.

"Energy Ball!" Thomas fired an Energy Ball immediately after Chimchar's Flame Wheel. Two hits in a row!

"Dark Pulse!" Darkrai fired a Dark Pulse at Chimchar. Chimchar thought fast and used Flame Wheel to intercept the Dark Pulse.

"Guys, we have to finish this!" Piplup decided. "It's time for the combo! Whirlpool!"

"Fire Spin!" Chimchar used Fire Spin.

"Energy Ball!" Thomas let out another Energy Ball.

"Whirlwind!" Hannah whipped up a Whirlwind.

The Energy Ball entered the Whirlpool. Then, the Fire Spin bordered the Whirlpool, giving it a boost in firepower (no pun intended). Then, the Whirlwind sped up the rotation of the already combined moves. And thus, Team Poké Pals' famous combination technique was created. Darkrai tried to break it with Dark Pulse, but that did no good. He got engulfed by the attack, was thrown around, and got knocked out. The Exploration Team had claimed victory. Piplup waddled up to the fallen Darkrai and said, "You've been caught."

"Officer Magnezone should be here shortly," Thomas claimed. The Poké Pals suddenly heard applause from behind them. Their apprentices seemed to have seen the end of that battle and were overjoyed that Darkrai was caught, as well as honored and proud that they had such brilliant mentors.

"Alright! You caught Darkrai!" Oshawott cheered loudly. He had idolized Piplup as an explorer, and now that Piplup had caught Darkrai, Oshawott knew that he had been a fan of the right Pokémon.

"I guess this means that the ring of outlaws has been broken!" Marill pointed out. Without Darkrai, the ring of outlaws was without a ringmaster.

"Yippee!" Azurill cheered cutely.

"…Why don't you all take the time to enjoy the view? You all made it to the top. Now, _there's_ an achievement," Piplup smiled. The apprentices started to look around and were utterly awestruck. They had been standing on a small Gracidea meadow. On the horizon was a bunch of smaller mountain peaks, as well as a white layer of clouds. Above them were the stars and galaxies of outer space.

Giving themselves slight distance from the group, Oshawott and Eevee went to sit among some of the Gracidea flowers and gaze at the constellations above. Then, Oshawott remembered something. He took out the Sky Gift he found earlier and gave it to the fox-like love of his life. Eevee asked, "Oh, what is this?"

"A, um, S-Sky Gift," he stammered.

"Oh, Oshawott…" Eevee was touched. She opened the sky blue box to find a brilliantly tied bow of an elegant violet color. "Oshawott, it's beautiful. Thank you." He smiled and placed the bow around one of her long ears. But something caught Eevee's chocolate brown eyes. The Violet Bow was not the only Bow in the box. The whole array of Bows was in that box. Meaning, there were Bows of the colors viridian, fuchsia, brown, cobalt, blue, red, pink, yellow, minty, green, lime, orange, purple, silver, and sky blue. Along with the Violet Bow, that was sixteen different colors. Oshawott and Eevee looked at each other, and then they started laughing. Eevee giggled, "I ought to share some of these with Pachirisu and Minccino!"

"Sky Gifts work in mysterious ways," Oshawott said with a shrug and suppressed chuckle, along with a cheery smile. "I'm glad that you're happy, Eevee."

"Thank you so much, Oshawott!" Eevee thanked him. Their faces got close to that of the other. They locked lips. It was another brilliant, radiant kiss that both of them wanted to last forever. At last, they broke the kiss and looked up just in time to see a shooting star.

"Did you make a wish?" Oshawott asked Eevee playfully.

"Nope. You're everything I want," Eevee shook her head and informed him.

"I-I am?" Oshawott asked and blushed. Eevee nodded and cuddled up against him lovingly. Still blushing, Oshawott smiled. He felt honored to be Eevee's only desire. It was an exhilarating feeling. It was like meditating for a long time and coming back to reality recharged and with new perception. It was an energetic feeling. If it were physically possible, he could run to the moon and back after hearing that. "I'm in love with you, Eevee. I'm so deeply in love with you."

"I feel the same way about you. At first, I only saw you as a friend. Then, you put everything, even your own life, on the line to save mine. That was when I realized that no one else had that kind of dedication. I felt so honored that I was your mantra. I knew that you were the one for me. You're like my brave knight," Eevee replied.

"Me? Brave?" Oshawott tilted his head.

"If you weren't brave, would you be risking your life time after time for me?" Eevee asked rhetorically.

"Maybe," Oshawott said playfully. Then, they both looked up and gazed at the stars.

**I doubt this is the end. There is some left to be said. Like the fate of the Mightyena trio. I think I can pull out one or two more chapters. I'm thinking about putting in an epilogue. You can PM me or check out my profile if you want to know what I'm thinking for an epilogue (but I'm not entirely sure about the content of the epilogue just yet. That is, if I were to write one). **


	8. Fate

**Here is the eighth and last chapter to the story. I hope you all enjoyed it. I really loved writing it. I know the predecessor to this story had more chapters, but word-wise, this story was longer. I hope it was at least just as enjoyable as Oshawott's Love Interest. You'll probably find then ending to be cute/funny.**

**Pidove: Now **_**that's**_** something I'm hoping for!**

**Chapter 8: Fate**

About a week and a half later, there was a large gathering in Mountain Pass Town. The townspeople, the shopkeepers, and the apprentices watched highly credited Exploration Teams in wonder. Team Charm was there. Team Raider was there. The Poké Pals were there. Team New Life was there. Wigglytuff and his Guild were there. Oshawott glanced over at Eevee to see her wearing the Blue Bow on one of her ears. He looked past the love of his life to see Minccino wearing the Red Bow and Pachirisu wearing the Sky Blue Bow. Then, he whispered to Eevee, "You look great."

"Thanks," Eevee winked and giggled. Her tail wagged at Oshawott's comment. She blushed, as well. He wrapped an arm around her and she felt like she was in Pokémon heaven!

"ZZZT! Pokémon, I bring good news. The legendary Team Poké Pals have captured the elusive Darkrai!" Officer Magnezone reported. Applause came from the crowd. It was an uproar of unbridled excitement. When the applause died down, the officer continued, "Now we decide the fate of the three Mightyena that used to work for him. Granted, they turned themselves in. These renowned Exploration Teams will debate over what will become of them."

"Well, first of all, they were brainwashed and basically reprogrammed. Secondly, they turned themselves in, just as Officer Magnezone just said," Hannah began the debate.

"They committed many crimes!" Medicham reminded everyone. Then, she pointed to Eevee. "They nearly killed that poor little kid!"

"And yet, they did not," Grovyle pointed out.

"They tried to bring about a world of darkness because they were taught that it was the right thing, not knowing how agonizing such a world could be," Dusknoir brought up.

"Given that they turned themselves in, they know better now. They have learned their lesson," Thomas continued.

"I don't like it when friends go to jail," Wigglytuff claimed.

"Oh, what to do with them is so hard to decide," Gardevoir sighed.

"We'll humbly take any punishment given to us," the eldest Mightyena bowed his head. His brothers did the same.

"Well, in spite of them learning their lesson, we cannot let them go unpunished," Grovyle sighed.

"And they are practically asking us to punish them. In my opinion, that is very big of them," Piplup spoke up.

"I agree with that statement all the way!" Chimchar cheered.

"Well, they are definitely being locked up for a while and then will be sent on parole," Gallade claimed.

"But for how long?" Roserade asked.

"Hmm…" Rhyperior thought hard.

"We'll leave that up to Magnezone," Lopunny decided.

A short while later, Eevee was sitting at the top of a short hill that was nearby, looking up at the sky and letting the wind play with her soft, beautiful brown fur. The voice of her beloved greeted from behind her, "Hey, Eevee."

"Hey, Oshawott," Eevee looked back and smiled. She looked back up at the sky and Oshawott sat down next to her. Their tails touched as they looked up at the atmosphere above them.

"So what are you doing up here?" Oshawott asked curiously.

"Oh, just…everything. We've been through a lot together recently. I have to admit that when we first met, I only saw us as friends. Really good friends. We would always strike a good conversation. And when you were coming here to Mountain Pass Town, I was disappointed. I didn't want to lose a friend like you after losing Poochyena. I was so taken by him that I was blinded to the fact that you deeply cared about me. Then, when we were on the beach," Eevee began to tear up, "I was able to talk to you about my parents so easily. Even then, I had no idea you were in love with this little orphan kit. And you encouraged that I come along with you and the Poké Pals. I felt I should. I needed to clear my head. And then I was kidnapped. You put everything you had on the line to save me," Eevee's voice broke up a bit as she spoke.

"Eevee…" Oshawott felt himself tear up. She was pouring out her heart and soul to him. "Eevee, I put everything I had on the line because the one thing I didn't have was you. I knew I was in love with you. You had gone through so much since before you can remember. Yet, you can always manage a smile. You're so kind and gentle. You are cute and you're sweet. In this Oshawott's eyes, you are beautiful in every way possible. And nothing will change that. I know I'm in love with you."

"You were so heroic in the dark realm," Eevee commented and looked at him with her soft chocolate brown eyes.

"I was just trying to be there for you," Oshawott claimed. "If I had to go through that again just to show you I love you, I'd do it over and over."

"You don't have to. I love you, too," Eevee sniffled. A single, emotional tear of joy trickled down her cheek. She let out a soft laugh, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying." She looked into Oshawott's eyes, and he looked into hers. Absentmindedly, they got close to each other, and their lips made contact. Passion blazed through their hearts, their lips, their minds, and their tails. Their tails had become lovingly entwined in one another.

Not far from them, Minccino and Tepig were watching. They looked at each other and smiled. Minccino said, "Those two are cuter than ever."

"Yeah," Tepig nodded. "They are so right for each other."

"And there's no denying that," Minccino added.

In the evening, when dinner was about to start, Oshawott, Eevee, Tepig, and Minccino took their places at the table. Oshawott and Eevee sat next to each other. Their tails still never separated. Pidove thought it would be funny to scare them by screaming, "AMPUTATION!"

"NO!" Oshawott and Eevee both screamed, each of them holding their own tail.

"What's amputation, Marill?" Azurill asked his big brother.

"You're a little young to be learning about that," Marill sighed in answer. Pachirisu, sitting next to Marill, blushed and smiled at how Marill always saw what was best for his little brother.

"I'm just kidding you! I wasn't going to amputate your tails!" Pidove laughed. Oshawott and Eevee were blushing madly.

"Don't do that!" Oshawott scolded.

"That wasn't nice!" Eevee agreed.

Everyone laughed. Chimchar counted the Guild off, "Three, two, one…"

"CHOW TIME!" the Guild apprentices cheered and started eating.

**The end**

**Once again, I loved writing this one! Maybe I'll write another one of these. If I do, maybe it will be another one centered on Oshawott and Eevee. Maybe it won't. You never know with me. **_**I **_**never know with me!**

**Oshawott & Eevee: (with their tails entwined) Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
